Breaking Dawn
by biss-stories
Summary: Eine FF von Biss zum Abendrot bzw. Eclipse.


Also das ist das erste Kapitel von meiner allerersten FF und ich hab keine Ahnung ob das gut oder schlecht geschrieben ist.

* * *

Ich umklammerte Edwards Hand, während er mich zu Charlie fuhr, weil ich nicht den Mut aufgebracht hatte. Wie immer erriet er meine Gefühle und flüsterte mir zu: "Keine Angst ich bin bei dir." Er küsste mich schnell und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Straße. Mir ging es schon ein kleines Bisschen besser aber eine Frage brannte mir auf der Zunge. "Was ist, wenn er etwas dagegen hat? Heiraten wir dann trotzdem?"  
"Er kann dir nicht verbieten zu heiraten es ist allein deine Entscheidung und ich denke wir würden trotzdem Heiraten, nur wenn es dir recht ist natürlich", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln.

"Sieht aus als würde er dich schon erwarten" ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken auf. "Wer?"  
"Charlie. Er macht sich ziemliche Gedanken über dich. Wie es aussieht hat er schon so einen Verdacht was wir vorhaben" Da war es wieder, sein Lächeln.

Zu Hause wurden wir schon ungeduldig von Charlie erwartet. "Na Dad, wie war dein Tag?", versuchte ich ihn abzulenken. "Wie immer, nichts Besonderes. Aber weshalb seid ihr so früh da? Ich hatte gedacht du bleibst noch etwas, nicht dass ich es nicht mag, wenn du bei mir bist." Erwartungsvoll schaute er erst zu Edward und dann zu mir. Zu meiner Erleichterung ergriff Edward das Wort "Wir wollten dir etwas Wichtiges erzählen aber ich würde gerne schon im Voraus sagen, dass es allein Bellas Entscheidung war und ich sie zu nichts gezwungen habe." Erschrocken schaute Charlie zu mir. Jetzt blieb es doch wieder an mir Hängen "Also es ist so:", begann ich zu stottern "Ich habe mich mit Edward verlobt und am 25. August wird unsere Hochzeit sein."  
"Das ist...ich muss mich hinsetzen" Charlie taumelte etwas und lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Ich hatte so etwas schon erwartet und ich kann auch nichts dagegen ausrichten, zu meinem Pech, aber du musst wissen, das mit deiner Mutter und mir..."  
"Ja Dad, aber mit mir und Edward ist das etwas anderes das weiß ich." Er schaute mir traurig in die Augen "Weiß deine Mutter schon etwas davon?" "Nein, das muss ich auch noch über mich ergehen lassen." Charlie schaute zu Boden "Ach Bells, du bist mein einziges Kind und du willst schon so früh Heiraten. Du hast doch noch dein ganzes Leben vor dir."  
"Aber dieses Leben will ich mit Edward verbringen ich kann nicht ohne ihn."  
"Du weißt ich will nur das Beste Für dich. Aber," damit wandte er sich an Edward "lass dir eins gesagt sein: Wenn so etwas wie letzten Sommer noch mal passiert bist du lange genug ihr Ehemann", er erschauderte bei diesem Wort "gewesen."  
"Ich verspreche dir, das wird nicht noch mal passieren und ich bin schon wegen dem einen mal sehr beschämt", sagte Edward mit leiser Stimme.

"Geschafft.", rief ich als wir endlich in meinem Zimmer waren. "Oh Bella warum so stürmisch?" erschrocken schaute ich zu ihm. Dann wurde mir klar, dass ich wohl ziemlich laut gewesen sein musste "Ich bin einfach nur glücklich, dass er es so leicht hingenommen hat." Gequält schaute Edward mich an "Naja, so leicht war es für ihn wohl doch nicht im inneren kocht er, aber er hält sich zurück, weil er weiß, es Würde dir das Herz brechen."  
"Was können wir dagegen machen?", fragte ich erschrocken. "Gerade noch nichts aber ich denke das wird sich nach einem Jahr legen, wenn er merkt, dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind." Seufzte er liebevoll.

"Ach Edward ich bin so froh." Erleichtert lies ich mich auf mein Bett fallen "Ich auch mein Schatz." Er beugte sich über mich und küsste mich schnell - zu schnell. Das lies ich mir nicht gefallen und zog ihn zu mir. "Bella, ich...", sagte er gequält. Erschrocken schaute ich ihn an und merkte, dass seine Augen einen dunkleren Ton angenommen hatten. "Oh das hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt tut mir leid."  
"Schon OK. Aber vor unserer Hochzeit (er zog dieses Wort extra in die Länge) sollte ich noch mal richtig jagen gehen, sonst wird dein Geruch unerträglich", scherzte er.

"Edward weißt du was mir gerade klar geworden ist?"  
"Was denn?" fragte er schmunzelnd. "Wir haben nur noch 20 Tage bis zur Hochzeit."  
"Ich weiß." strahlte er mich an. "Und ich hab Renee noch nichts gesagt und das aller wichtigste - ich hab noch kein Kleid!"  
"Keine Sorgen. Deine Mutter rufst du einfach heute an und das Kleid...", er lächelte verführerisch, aber ich durchschaute ihn. "Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass Alice mir schon ein Kleid besorgt hat."  
"Naja eigentlich sollte ich ja nichts davon erfahren, aber Emmet hat aus versehen kurz daran gedacht.", sagte er in einem unschuldigen Ton, wo ich jedoch ziemlich deutlich raushoeren konnte, dass er Emmet wohl irgendwie dazu gebracht haben musste.

"Aber jetzt musst du deine Mutter anrufen."  
"Ich trau mich aber nicht runter zum Telefon weil dort Charlie ist." flüsterte ich. Er lächelte nur. "Willst du vielleicht mein Handy benutzen?"

"Hallo Mum, ich bins"  
"Was?", schrie meine Mutter am anderen Ende der Leitung "Mum, wo bist du warum ist es so laut im Hintergrund?", rief ich etwas lauter "Oh, Entschuldigung Schatz. Ich bin gerade am Flughafen. Phil hat einen überraschungsurlaub Für uns geplant und rate mal wohin wir fliegen? Venedig! Ist das nicht toll?"  
"Ja ich freue mich für euch. Wann kommt ihr denn wieder?"  
"In 2 Wochen." Ich atmete auf. "Würde es dir etwas ausmachen uns am 25. oder vielleicht schon früher zu besuchen?"  
"Nein mein Schatz, aber warum denn?"  
"Nun ja es ist so, Edward und ich würden euch gerne zu unserer Hochzeit einladen." Am anderen Ende hörte ich nur noch ein Keuchen. "Hast du dir das gut überlegt?" kam es nach einigen Sekunden. Ich zögerte etwas "Klar Mum. Ich bin 18, ich weiß selbst was für mich gut ist und er ist das Beste was mir passieren konnte."  
"Aber Bella..._Warum_?"  
"Mum ich weiß, du warst auch so alt, als du geheiratet hast, aber das ist etwas anderes wir sind uns hundertprozentig sicher."  
"Wenn du meinst. Na dann freue ich mich schon euch am 22. besuchen zu kommen - Ich will ja auch etwas bei der Planung mitreden!"  
"Danke Mum", lachte ich.

"Wow, das war erstaunlich einfach. Ich frage mich warum meine Eltern das so locker hinnehmen."  
"Sie merken dass du nicht mehr ihr kleines Kind bist und sind einfach stolz auf alles was du tust.", schmunzelte Edward.

"Was ist eigentlich mit unserer Abmachung?", fragte ich, wobei es eher aufgeregt als nebenbei klang, was mein eigentliches Ziel war. Aber er lachte nur und lies sich wieder auf mein Bett fallen. "Bella bitte, lass uns diesen Augenblick genießen. Wir heiraten bald und alles ist perfekt. Naja bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich dir danach sehr weh tun werden muss." Und dass Jakob mir das nie verzeihen würde, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu - zum Glück konnte Edward _meine_ nicht lesen.

* * *


End file.
